Four Copies
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: McGee and Abby are upset at work. What could they be upset about? MCABBY! One-shot


**I was in the mood for some McAbby. =D I was listening to "Back to December" when I thought of this. Haha.**

**The songs are "Back to December" by Taylor Swift and "As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band feat. Alan Jackson. I don't own!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own this show. Which sucks.**

* * *

Abby was sitting in her lab with nothing to do. She had no evidence to process or tests to run on Major Mass Spec. No one had cases, therefore leaving her bored and lonely.

She liked to keep up with things, so she got on her favorite news website. She spotted on article about Taylor Swift's hit "Back to December."

"'Back to December'? But it _is_ December." She clicked on the link to cure her curiosity.

Another window popped up with the article. It included a link to play the song. Even though Abby wasn't into country, she was curious as to why the song was titled "Back to December." She didn't read the article, so she wouldn't know. She clicked on the link and the song started to play.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

"This is about a guy?" She didn't really like it so far, but something inside her told her to keep listening.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

_I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up late playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call

_Then I think about summer  
All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came and the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye_

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

By now she was tearing up, thinking of that one person she had let go so long ago.

I miss your texting, your sweet smiles.  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is in your door I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
All the time

By the end of the song, she was bawling. Her head was buried into her knees as she sat on her stool.

She then walked to the center of the room.

"Timmy…" She whimpered. "I'm so sorry." She said into the empty space around her. "Timmy, I'm sorry!" She screamed at her refrigerator. She dropped to the ground and crawled under her desk. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept repeating in a whisper. "Timmy….I love you." She said looking at her window.

"I always knew you did." Said a voice from the door.

"Tony? Is that you?" She said, looking towards the door.

"Yeah Abbs. It's me." He walked over to her desk and squatted down to look at her. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because!" She cried. "I found this song…it's on my computer." She trailed off.

Tony stood up. He clicked on the link to replay the song. He listened to the song, hearing Abby's sobs as it went it on. When it was over he crouched down again. "Now I see why you are so upset. You realized that it was a mistake to break up with Tim."

"Yes Tony! I hurt him and I didn't even realize it until now! He must hate me!" She shouted.

"I don't know about that. Why don't you go up to the squad room and talk to him?" He suggested.

"O…k…" She hesitated. Tony helped Abby up and she ran to the elevator, leaving Tony behind her.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

McGee was doing paperwork. Boring, boring paperwork. He _hated _paperwork, and he was basically drowning in it.

He had dozed off when he heard a ding from his computer. He quickly opened his eyes; startled. He looked at the screen and saw that he had a new email. He saw that it was spam. _Great. Spam. _He thought to himself. He opened it to see what it was. It was a link to a song called "As She's Walking Away." He clicked on it, intrigued by curiosity.

Music instantly filled his ears. He knew right away that it was country.

_We never spoke a word but every thought she had I heard from across the room.  
We were standing face to face I couldn't find the words to say, give me one more move.  
I don't even know her name. I guess foolish pride's to blame_

Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away  
And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say.  
May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away.

Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away, son I missed my chance.  
Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase, ask her to dance...go on son. You might fall down on your  
face. Roll the dice and have some faith.

Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away, when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say.  
May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, don't be fallin' in love, as she's walking away.

You might fall down on your face, roll the dice and have some faith.

And don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away, when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should  
say. May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, don't be fallin', fallin' in, fallin' in love, as she's walking  
away.

McGee didn't even realize it, but he was crying. "Why did I let her go?" He said to the empty squad room.

"Let who go McGee?" Ziva asked coming around the corner.

McGee jumped. "You scared me Ziva." He said quietly. "It's none of your business anyway." He suddenly snapped.

"McGee please tell me. You are crying. That makes me worried about you." She said in a very serious tone.

"I'm crying?" He said, confused. He then lifted his hand up and touched his face. He felt his warm tears under his fingertips. "I guess I am." He laughed. _I only laugh that way when I'm around Abby. _He thought. This made him put his head on his desk and break down in sobs.

"McGee? Are you ok?" Ziva knelt down next to McGee's chair.

"No Ziva. I'm not." He said between sobs. "I listened to this song. It made me think of Abby and how I should've stopped her from leaving when she broke up with me. I miss her so much. I love her Ziva. I really do."

Ziva looked at him, astounded. "Really McGee?"

"Yes Ziva. I have a feeling she doesn't love me back though." McGee said sadly.

"Are you sure McGee? You should talk to her." She suggested.

"Alright." He got up from his chair and sprinted towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and when the door opened, he ran into Abby.

"Timmy?"

"Abby?"

"We need to talk." They said at the same time. Tony stepped up from behind Abby and walked with Ziva back to their desks. McGee and Abby stepped into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, McGee pressed the emergency stop button, the way his boss did.

"I-" They both started.

"You go first." McGee said.

"Timmy, it took me a while to realize this, but I love you. I should have never broken up with you. I regret it so much. I know you probably ha-"

"NO!" McGee shouted. "I would never hate you. Ever. I don't care about the past. I care about right now. I want to be with you. I should've stopped you from walking away. I love you. I want you to be mine again."

"Oh Timmy." She looked at him and hugged him. He held on to her, like his life depended on it. "Don't ever let go Timmy." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"I know Abby. I forgive you." He said into her hair. They were both still crying. He was rocking them back and forth and holding her head, trying to get her and himself to stop crying.

Her head was buried in his shoulder. She then lifted her head up and looked into his big green eyes. She grabbed his face and started inching it closer to hers, very slowly. She hesitated when their faces were just centimeters away from each other.

He put his hands on the back of her head again and instantly closed the space between them. Their lips connected for a short, but sweet kiss, which left them both smiling. They closed their eyes and touched noses. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before they kissed again, the tears finally dried.

They both chuckled as they sat down on the elevator floor. McGee put his arm around Abby's shoulders and she put her arms around his waist. He closed his eyes. She shifted to sit on his lap which made him chuckle. They dozed off, their arms still around each other and her head on his chest.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

A few hours later

The elevator doors opened to reveal Abby asleep on a sleeping McGee. Tony chuckled.

"They're asleep boss." He chuckled again. "Can I take a picture? They look so cute."

The other three stared at him. "I never thought I would hear you say something like that hairybutt." Ziva laughed.

"Sure DiNozzo, go ahead." Gibbs told him.

Jenny walked over to Tony's desk and got his camera for him. "Here Tony." She said as she handed him the camera.

"Thanks Director." He responded. He took the picture.

"What do think their reactions will be when they find out the rule 12 has already been broken?" Jenny asked, giggling.

"I don't know Jen. We'll see." Gibbs said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I think we should sleep in the elevator." Tony smiled.

"Why Tony?" Ziva laughed.

"Just because." He kissed his puzzled ninja.

The four of them stepped into the elevator and sat down. They fell asleep. Ziva was sitting next to Tony with her head on his shoulder. Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs with her head on his chest.

30 minutes later, Ducky came up the stairs. He was looking for Palmer because he had disappeared without saying anything. He looked into the elevator and saw all of them sleeping. "How adorable." He said quietly.

He saw the camera on the ground. He picked it up and took a picture of them. He walked over to Gibbs' desk and printed out four copies of the picture. He put one in Tony's hand, one in McGee's, and one in Gibbs'.

The last he took back down to autopsy, and placed it on his desk. He looked at it one last time, smiled, and shut off the light to walk out the door in darkness.

* * *

**Did you like it? I _really_ like this story. =D**

**The McAbby kiss has been a vision of mine for I don't know how long. :)**

**PLEASE Review!**

**~SavvyCatJ**


End file.
